Aquela conversa
by Silverghost
Summary: Um momento entre irmãos pouco antes do casamento entre Bella e Eddie. O rapaz decide pedir conselhos a Emmett e Jasper sobre a noite de núpcias. Será que Edward vai se arrepender de sua decisão?


Olá, pessoas!

Estamos de volta hoje com um extra de New Dawn, aproveitando ainda para dar alguns avisos...

Eu percebi que teve muita gente que colocou a prévia de New Dawn nos alerts... Acho que esse pessoal não percebeu um pequeno detalhe... **New Dawn NÃO está sendo postada na minha conta de Silverghost, mas sim sob o login da Crimson Mark. **Isso significa que se vocês quiserem ler a história, devem ir para o profile da Crimson Mark, cujo link está no meu profile - já que o ff. não permite que coloquemos links aqui direto na página, vocês têm de clicar no nome Silverghost lá em cima para entrarem na minha página pessoal.

Como esse extra pode ser lido como uma história à parte e fui eu quem escrevi sozinha - lembrando que New Dawn tem três autoras responsáveis e lá eu sou a beta-conselheira-que-mete-o-bedelho-em-tudo - resolvi postar aqui na minha página junto com o aviso.

Então... não se esqueçam de colocar Crimson Mark nos seus favoritos e atualizar seus alerts para poderem ler a história na fonte, ok?

Beijos,

Silver.

* * *

Eu quase não acreditei na minha sorte quando descobri que Alice finalmente tinha saído. Há dias que não tínhamos um minuto de paz em casa, graças ao casamento e toda a confusão que minha irmã-com-cara-de-fada conseguia jogar para cima da Bella. Eu teria até pena da minha futura-nova-irmã, não fosse pelo fato de ser extremamente divertido vê-la tentando escapar da onisciência de Alice.

Wow... Onisciência. Eu gosto dessa palavra. Grande, pomposa. E sob medida para minha irmãzinha anã.

O único porém de ter Alice fora de casa é que, em conseqüência, Jasper ficava com aquele cara de cão chutado na mudança. De cortar o coração, realmente. Especialmente quando ele começava a dispersar aqueles sentimentos de cachorrinho abandonado para todos os lados. Eu nunca tinha muita certeza se tinha vontade de vomitar ou de chorar.

Claro que, sendo um vampiro, eu não podia fazer nem um nem outro. Além disso, como um bom irmão, era meu dever tirar Jasper da fossa. O que não era de todo ruim. Eu realmente estava precisando de um segundo corredor para o último jogo do _Xbox_ que eu recebi ontem pelo correio.

- Hei, cara... O que você acha de uma corrida? - eu perguntei, inclinando a cabeça para procurar Jasper, ao mesmo tempo em que já organizava os controles para nossa intensa batalha virtual.

Eu não cheguei a ter uma resposta, já que, pouco depois, passos soaram na escada, descendo, e então, Edward apareceu. Ele parecia um pouco preocupado, os olhos indo e vindo entre eu e Jasper, as mãos presas nos bolsos da calça, como se avaliando suas alternativas.

- Eu preciso conversar com vocês.

Jasper e eu trocamos um olhar e, pela maneira como ele se remexeu no sofá, ele estava sentindo plenamente o desconforto de Edward. Inferno, eu estava sentindo o desconforto de Edward e olhe que eu não era nenhum empata nem tinha mudanças de humor como uma garota de TPM.

Sabe, esse é um dos motivos pelos quais eu gosto tanto da Bella. Não fosse por ela, nós certamente não veríamos Eddie-perfeito tão embaraçado ou sem graça quanto víamos agora.

Isso ia ser divertido... Mais interessante que meu jogo, com certeza.

Eu observei Edward se aproximar, sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Jasper. Ele respirou fundo duas vezes, como oxigênio lhe fosse muito necessário. Nesse ponto, as ondas de calma e tranqüilidade que Jasper mandava na direção do nosso irmão já tinham me deixado completamente relaxado e contente.

- O que houve, Edward? - Jasper perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Edward, o tom de sua voz acentuando o sotaque sulista.

- Eu... Bella...

Eu sabia! Tinha que ter alguma coisa com Bella. Só mesmo algo envolvendo ela para fazer Edward lutar com palavras para se fazer entender.

Ele se voltou para mim, encarando-me com um olhar não muito amigável. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

_Olá, Eddie! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos por aqui! Estava com saudades de ter você na minha cabeça. Ultimamente, você só tem tempo para Bella e seu piano. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Agora, diga o que podemos fazer por você, meu querido irmão._

Ele respirou fundo pela terceira vez.

- Vocês já sabem do meu acordo com Bella. Sobre o casamento e a transformação.

Eu podia sentir meu sorriso bater quase em minha orelha.

- Você está falando sobre vocês dormirem juntos depois do casamento, _Eddiekins_? Bem, eu não vejo porque você está tão preocupado. Afinal de contas, não é como se vocês fossem fazer mais do que já fazem: ela vai dormir e você vai passar a noite acordado.

- Não se preocupe com ele, Edward. - Jasper me interrompeu e agora eu tinha meus dois irmãos olhando feio pra mim. Como se eu tivesse medo de cara feia, há! - Com o quê, exatamente, você está preocupado?

- Eu... compreendo os mecanismos do... intercurso. - ele respondeu, devagar, procurando as palavras - Mas eu não sei bem o que esperar. Eu tenho medo de machucá-la.

Ok, eu entendo o que ele quer dizer. Se eu fosse ele, também estaria preocupado. Em prol da sanidade do meu irmão, e como o mais entendido do assunto nessa casa, eu precisava dar meu parecer.

- Você sabe, Edward, esse é o seu principal problema. - eu observei - Você sempre precisa ter o controle de tudo, precisa racionalizar tudo. Eu até posso entender a parte de ter medo de machucá-la, mas, sabe, a beleza da coisa é justamente não saber o que esperar. Depende de cada pessoa, do que você sente.

Os dois voltaram a olhar para mim, agora surpresos. Pelo jeito que eles me encaravam, eles obviamente não esperavam aquilo vindo de mim. Esse é o problema de se prender aos estereótipos. As pessoas costumam achar que só porque eu tenho tantos músculos, meu cérebro não acompanhou meu crescimento...

- Desculpe, Emmett. - Edward disse, respondendo aos meus pensamentos - Mas eu realmente não esperava isso vindo de você, considerando o que eu tenho escutado nas últimas semanas.

- É divertido vê-lo sem graça, Edward. Mas isso não significa que eu não vá ajudá-lo. Nós somos irmãos ao final das contas. - eu dei de ombros - Mas não espere que minha magnânima boa vontade dure muito, tudo o que você disser aqui poderá ser usado contra você mais tarde.

Ele meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Antes de Bella, isso _também_ não teria acontecido. Ele provavelmente teria ido curtir sua dor de cotovelo no quarto, colocando alguma daquelas músicas totalmente depressivas e fundo do poço e acabando com o humor de todo mundo dentro de casa.

- Muito bem, agora que terminamos de trocar amabilidades, podemos voltar ao... como você disse mesmo? Ah, sim, intercurso. - eu continuei, chamando a atenção para o assunto em questão.

Ele respirou fundo. De novo. Sério, Edward estava tentando consumir todo o oxigênio disponível na área?

- Eu estou tentando ficar calmo, Emmett. E você não está facilitando as coisas.

- Eu não sou o empata aqui. Reclame com Jasper.

- Por que sempre acaba sobrando pra mim?

Ao final das contas, nós três acabamos por sorrir. Aquela era uma cena familiar. Eu gostava disso. Finalmente, Jasper decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação, já que entre eu e Edward, a coisa certamente acabaria tomando proporções catastróficas.

- O que você quer saber exatamente, Edward? - ele perguntou.

Edward pressionou ligeiramente a base do nariz com os dedos. Bem, ao menos ele não estava mais acabando com o oxigênio. As plantas precisam mais disso do que ele.

- Há alguma possibilidade de ela se contaminar com meu veneno?

Foi a vez de Jasper respirar fundo. Sério, qual o problema desses caras?

- Todos os fluidos do nosso corpo humano foram substituídos por veneno. Não haveria problemas se o contato fosse superficial, mas... - ele também parecia sem graça agora. Talvez os sentimentos de Edward estivessem acabando com ele também.

- Nós ejaculamos veneno, se é com isso que você está preocupado. - eu interrompi - E eu não sei porque vocês acham tão difícil falar sobre isso. Tudo bem que vocês nasceram em épocas mais conservadoras, mas, hei, estamos no século XXI! Agora, será que dá para vocês dois pararem de tentar encontrar sinônimos para _sexo_?

Edward deu um meio sorriso não muito contente.

- Tudo bem, Emmett. Do seu jeito então. O que eu faço agora?

- Compre camisinhas, é claro. - eu respondi - Não é muito difícil chegar a essa conclusão. Você assistiu as mesmas aulas de educação sexual que eu. E tem dois diplomas de medicina. Era de se esperar que já tivesse chegado ao menos a essa conclusão.

- E você acha realmente que camisinhas serão o suficiente? O veneno vai derretê-las, Emmett. - Edward retrucou.

- O veneno é mais concentrado na boca, para inocular quando da mordida. - Jasper observou - Mas ele não é tão forte em outros lugares do corpo. Nós podemos utilizar lentes de contato por algumas horas e eu acredito que elas sejam feitas de um material mais frágil que látex.

- Em último caso, você pode tentar colocar uma por cima da outra. - eu sugeri - Isso deve ser o suficiente para te garantir pelo menos umas duas a três horas de 'segurança'.

Ele assentiu, pensativo. Um já foi, qual o próximo?

- Bella é virgem. - ele respondeu automaticamente - Provavelmente haverá sangue.

- Essa não é tão difícil. - foi Jasper quem se pronunciou dessa vez. Ao final das contas, eu tinha razão, sem subterfúgios, a conversa fica muito mais simples - Um ambiente fechado não seria uma boa idéia, o cheiro iria se concentrar, não acho que você conseguiria se controlar sendo bombardeado por tantos sentidos. Você precisa de um lugar onde haja uma boa circulação e renovação de ar. Além disso, se vocês estivessem dentro d'água, também seria mais simples. Havendo sangue, ele se diluiria antes que pudesse afetar você seriamente.

- Ou seja, assegure-se de que o lugar para onde você vai levá-la tenha uma banheira grande e confortável. - eu conclui.

Edward assentiu minimamente, com certeza já somando todas aquelas informações para decidir o que deveria fazer. Eu tinha um último conselho, contudo. Aliás, eu poderia...

Um grunhido interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Se você der um 'Kama Sutra' para Bella de presente de casamento, eu juro que não serei responsável por minhas ações, Emmett.

- Tudo bem. Eu arranjo uma cópia para o aniversário de casamento então.

Jasper riu baixinho, meneando a cabeça, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos.

- Qual o último conselho? - ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Eu sorri.

- Lembra o que eu disse mais cedo sobre você ter o controle de tudo?

Ele assentiu. Jasper me encarou, curioso sobre onde aquilo estava levando.

- Pelo fato de que você é um lunático controlador, eu concluo que você prefere ficar por cima. Contudo, isso não seria uma boa idéia porque, como você mesmo já disse que teme, pode perder o controle. E eu não sei se iria suportar a eternidade com você choramingando pelos cantos após ter esmigalhado a Bella porque estava excitado demais.

Se Edward fosse humano, eu tenho certeza que ele estaria vermelho o suficiente para rivalizar com o rubor da noiva. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava mortificado ou furioso com que eu acabara de dizer. Eu poderia até enxergar um certo humor negro na minha observação, mas não creio que ele fosse capaz de apreciá-lo.

De qualquer maneira, não é como se eu quisesse perder minha irmã também. Como eu observei anteriormente, as coisas são muito mais divertidas com Bella por perto.

- E o quê, exatamente, você espera que eu faça com essa informação?

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Você terá de deixá-la ficar por cima, é claro. O que significa que ela ficará no controle. Se quer mais dicas sobre o assunto, pergunte ao Jasper, ele é um especialista nessa posição.

A expressão de Jasper a isso foi... hilariante. Eu não pude mais conter. Simplesmente joguei a cabeça para trás e comecei a gargalhar. Eu esperava um pouco mais de Jasper, mas ele parecia tão mortificado quanto meu outro pobre e virginal irmão.

- Emmett...

- O que foi? Eu estou falando alguma mentira? Considerando que Alice é quase um anão de jardim, e eu duvido muito que ela goste de ser esmagada ou coisa do tipo...

- Eu sei que não tenho escolha sobre ver a mente de vocês, mas eu agradeceria, Emmett, se você pudesse me poupar um pouco. Eu costumo me esforçar para não ter de lidar com isso. - Edward observou apertando de novo a base do nariz.

- Não se preocupe, Eddie, você e Bella não terão esse problema, ela não é tão mais baixa que você. Além disso, quando ela estiver transformada...

- Eu já entendi, Emmett. Obrigado pelos conselhos. - Edward me cortou imediatamente, tentando controlar o tom de voz.

Não que ele estivesse tendo muito sucesso com isso.

- Claro, claro. Mas não se esqueça que você me deve uma.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, me encarando com evidente má vontade.

- E o quê, exatamente, você espera de mim em troca?

- Ora, Edward... Isso não é óbvio? - tenho certeza que meu sorriso, nesse instante, estava maior do que o de um gato _Cheshire_ - Nós esperamos um relatório completo quando você voltar...


End file.
